Just like Kindergarten
by Tru-Pinai 4-eva
Summary: a High School Musical fanfic with Troy and Gabriella my take on the after party. Troy's POV I'm so close. I've wanted to do this for awhile now. No more interruptions this time. I'm definitely going to kiss her. please read not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Just like Kindergarten

High School Musical is not mine it is owned by Disney! But if it were mine Troy and Gabriella would've kissed.

Takes place right after the game. Enjoy and please read and review!

East High gym

It was just a few minutes left in the game and west high had the ball in their possession, but for not for long. Troy Bolton captain of the east high wildcats came up from behind and stole the ball from the west high forward. He quickly turned it around and headed towards their basket. Troy stopped and faked right then passed it to an open teammate; he then proceeded to find an open spot. As soon as he was clear cross had passed him the ball. This was it only a few more seconds left in the game, everything was riding on him. With that thought in mind he shot the ball and scored! The wildcats had won the championship!

Every one of his teammates had rushed up to him. They were all celebrating like mad. He was hoisted up on the shoulders of his teammates as they chanted their team chant.

"what team?"

"wildcats!"

"what team?"

"wildcats!"

"what team?

"wildcats! Getcha head in the game!"

Academic Decathlon

Gabriella had just finished her equation and now her Taylor and the rest of their team were awaiting the judge's results. They all waited on the edge of their seats as the judge made his way over to them. He approached Gabriella and had just informed her that her equation was correct, thus resulting in east high winning the decathlon! At this point the whole left side of the room had erupted into a series of woops and cheers for the new wildcat victory. Taylor and Gabriella were now jumping up and down and screaming like mad.

"hey Gabi! Don't you think we should head over and see how the boys are doing with the game?" Taylor questioned her new friend.

"yea I think your right. Let's go!" Gabriella responded taking off her lab coat and

dragging Taylor along towards the gym.

As they approached the doors of the gym they could hear chanting and celebrating which was a very good sign. Gabriella entered the gym and spotted Troy just a few feet away. She ran up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations wildcat!" she said as she hugged him from behind.

"the decathlon?" troy questioned.

"we won!" she exclaimed happily!

At this point Troy had leaned in to kiss her, and he was now looking at her with desire in his eyes.

**Troy's POV **

_I'm so close. I've wanted to do this for awhile now. No more interruptions this time. I'm definitely going to kiss her. _

**End POV**

At this point Chad had noticed his best friend and his best friend's newly found love interest and had thought it would be a pretty good time to mess with him a little bit. He looked down in his hands to look at the game ball and thought _ BINGO!_ He knew exactly what to do. He made his way through the crowd to where Troy and Gabriella were standing. Troy was just about to kiss her when he interrupted.

**Troy's POV**

_You know Chad has really bad timing. I mean I was so close to kissing her and he has to go and interrupt. _

_I was so close a few more seconds and then but no Chad just had to get in the way._

"hey captain we voted you the game winning ball." Chad said with a smile on his face.

_A smile that I so wanted to wipe off his face at that moment. _

**End POV**

Gabriella's POV

He was so close! I mean one more second and we would've kissed! Wow does Chad have really bad timing. Just as Chad left we tried again but this time we were interrupted by Taylor! She had just told me that Chad had asked her out to the after party. I mean I'm happy for her and everything but way bad timing. By this time I had given up any hope in getting a kiss from Troy tonight.

After Party

So here I was sitting with Taylor watching the boys go talk to their fans about the championship game. This was definitely not what I was expecting from this night. After the game we went our separate ways the boys went to the locker rooms to shower and change, and Taylor and I had gone to my house to get ready for the part which was being held in the cafeteria. We had also invited Kelsi over to get ready.

All three of us were now sitting in my room and debating on what to wear. Taylor and Kelsi had both brought over a couple different pieces that we could mix and match into a number of different outfits. For Kelsi we had decided on a cute pair of jeans with a white tank top paired off with a cropped jacket and ballet flats. Taylor had on a nice flowy bohemian skirt with a lacey cami and a bolero she opted for kitten heel flip flops. I on the other hand had no choice on my outfit. They had picked it out and shoved it at me and shoved me into the bathroom all the while saying things like

"Troy is gonna love it!" "he's gonna drop dead when he sees you!"

They had put me in a distressed jean miniskirt that went to just above my knees paired it with a light blue halter with rhinestones with and matching cropped cardigan. To match they had me wear white semi kitten heeled round toes mary jane pumps and had me pair that with my blue and white coach bag that I had gotten for my birthday.

After we were dressed, hair done, as well as make up we just waited for the boys to come and get us. For hair we all decided on a not too done look. So I kept by hair curly and jus pulled it into a messy pony tail. Taylor had it in a half pony tail and Kelsi just had it hanging down. Make up was very simple except for the eyes we all did a smoky effect and jus gloss for the lips.

"the boys are so gonna be speechless" taylor said

I had to agree we looked good.

We only had to wait about 5 minutes for the boys to come and then we walked to the school. The boys had cleaned up pretty well I had to admit. Troy was sporting a nice button down shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his white tank underneath. Chad too was in jeans and had on a red lacoste shirt layered on top of a white long sleeve shirt. Jason as well was in jeans and had on a black addidas track jacket with a white polo shirt underneath. The walk wasn't long only about 5 minutes I didn't live very far from the school. And it was a beautiful night for a walk. We arrived just as everyone else had started to arrive.

As soon as we walked in the spotlight was on us.

"and here we have it folks the two people responsible for this night! Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez who both led their teams to victory lets give them a hand!"

the room then erupted with applause as we made our way in.

End POV

**Troy's POV**

_Wow Gabi looked amazing! I think I literally stood there for about 5 minutes just staring at her. _

**End POV**

Finally Troy had managed to pull himself away from his fans and made his way over to Gabi.

"may I have this dance" he asked as he offered her is hand.

She looked up smiled took his hand and said "I thought you'd never ask."

Troy then led her to the dance floor as their song started to play

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

"troy thanks" Gabriella whispered as she lay her head on Troy's shoulder as they danced.  
"for what?" he questioned  
"for everything. For doing the callbacks, being there for me, for being my friend."  
"what if I don't want to be just your friend?"  
"what?" she questioned as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.  
'Gabi I don't just want to be your friend. I care about you a lot." He said with all sincerity. He said just as he started to sing along

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

"Gabi I really do feel the start of something new with you." He said just before he broke the distance between them and kissed her gently. The kiss seemed to last forever but in all reality it was only a minute or so before they broke apart.  
"Troy. . ."  
"yea?"

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

She sang to him before kissing him again.   
"Troy this is something new. Something new and special"  
"just like kindergarten?" he asked her  
"yea just like kindergarten." She replied before he kissed her again.

All eyes were now on the new couple in the middle of the dance floor. While 2 other couples were smiling knowingly at the other couple. All thoughts in their minds were "_finally!_"

So what do you guys think? I mean should I write more. Sorry if it was kinda long. But please read and review I would love to know what you guys think

Much mahalZ ♥ Mari


	2. Chapter 2

Just like Kindergarten

High School Musical is not mine it is owned by Disney! But if it were mine Troy and Gabriella would've kissed.

Flashback

"Gabi I really do feel the start of something new with you." He said just before he broke the distance between them and kissed her gently. The kiss seemed to last forever but in all reality it was only a minute or so before they broke apart.  
"Troy. . ."  
"yea?"

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

She sang to him before kissing him again.  
"Troy this is something new. Something new and special"  
"just like kindergarten?" he asked her  
"yea just like kindergarten." She replied before he kissed her again.

All eyes were now on the new couple in the middle of the dance floor. While 2 other couples were smiling knowingly at the other couple. All thoughts in their minds were "_finally!_"

Ch. 2

Now the new couple was locked in a passionate but gentle kiss for all of a minute until they gently pulled apart. As they pulled apart their eyes were still closed as they rested their foreheads on each other's.

"Wow" Troy breathed.  
"Is that all you can say?" Gabi joked.

Now back to the other 2 couples that were witnessing this scene unfold.

"Finally!" Chad breathed "I thought that they were never gonna get the hint that they were head over heels for each other."

"I would have to agree, but I would have said it differently." Taylor said in reply. "They are perfect for each other. I'm so happy for them!" She squealed.

"Yea I am too. It was so blatantly obvious that they had a thing for each other." Kelsi replied "and you do know that this would've happened sooner if it wasn't for you two." She added.

"Wait what do you mean you two?" Taylor asked clearly confused.

"Yea what do you mean exactly?" Was Chad's reply.

"Oh please do not act like you don't know, does this ring a bell? We voted you the game winning ball captain" Jason had piped in the conversation.

"ok so I see that Chad here has managed to screw that up. But what about me?" Taylor asked still confused.

"Tay" Kelsi responded "you interrupted them too when you told Gabi that Chad asked you out."

"Oops yea I guess I did. I was just too excited I didn't notice." Said a slightly embarrassed and blushing Taylor.

Back to Troy and Gabi

"ok Troy please don't take this personally, it's not that I don't enjoy spending time with you or anything, but why don't we head over to the guys?" Gabi asked

"uhmm. . . I guess I will have to think about that." Troy replied while rubbing his chin "do I want to take you over there and have Taylor and Kelsi take you away from me, or" he said with a devious little twinkle in his gorgeous blue eyes "should I keep you here with me for just a little while longer? . . hmm. . . decisions . . . decisions. . ."

"troooyyy!" gabi whined while giving him the puppy dog eyes that she knew troy just couldn't resist.

"ok ok I cave let's go" he said while grabbing her hand and the new couple made their way over to their friends hand in hand.

The Gang

"hey guys" gabi greeted  
"hey" they all replied back.  
by this time everyone had noticed how from Troy holding Gabriella's hand and was now resting it on waist.  
"so I guess this means. . . ." chad let it hang trying to get Troy and or Gabi to catch the drift  
"so what?" Troy asked clearly confused  
"so does this mean you guys are a couple!" Taylor practically squealed

"Troy what do you think?" Gabi asked playfully  
"I think" he turned to face her "that I would like you to be my girlfriend. Would you do me that honor?"  
"Awww Troy I would love to!" Gabi squealed and gave him a hug and a kiss. The kiss turned a little more passionate until Zeke and Sharpay walked up to the gang with Ryan at their tails. 

"geez guys get a room!" Zeke said while laughing

This caused Troy and Gabriella to pull apart cheeks red and clearly emabarassed. This caused the whole gang to burst into fits of laughter.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Wow guys I'm so sorry I totally forgot about all my stories on here. I apologize for all of you that have been waiting for updates. It's been a really long time and I don't even remember where I was going with the story so for right now all of them are complete. Who knows I'm on winter break right now, maybe I'll get a spark of inspiration and finish the story it's not going to be a very long story maybe a chapter or two more.

Thanks for reading guys.

I'll message you guys if I do update anytime soon,

-Mari


End file.
